Run Away
by katana3700
Summary: Kagali always tried to run away from her life as a servant.


Runaway

"Find Kagali and when you do bring her back to the castle!" a man yelled.

"Yes sir" Hundreds of soldiers ran off into the woods. Men shouted. A soldier passed by a bush. Behind it a girl with raven black hair and purple eyes was hinding. She had a few cuts and bruises. She tried not to whimper or she will be heard. A spider crawled across her foot and she gasped. The soldier stoped and turned toward the bush. He slowly walked over to it. The girl held her breath. She closed her eyes and prayed but of no avail. The soldier moved the leaves and saw her. He roughly grabbed her upper arm and she yelped in pain.

"Shut up" he yelled.

Deep within the castle's walls the girl was chained to a wall in the dungeon. She had been down there many times before. The roof leaked and the dungeon flooded when it rained. It was very damp and dark except for the small window that gave off little light. Bruises and scraps covered her little body. One word ran through her mind. ~Escape~ She had been punished like all the other slaves who had tried to escape and were caught. She was never supposed to be a slave but one faithfull night a man lead an attack on her village. She remembers his face very well. The men slaughtered the villagers. But they took her because she was so young. A life of captivity. No that was not what she wanted. ~I must escape by tonight~ she thought.

"It's Kagali!" Shouts were heard.

"She's escaped again find her!" the general yells. Kagali ran swiftly and quietly through the woods. Rain started to pour and lightning streaked across the sky. Kagali slipped in some mud but regained her balanced and kept on running ignoring the pain coursing throughout her body. Her mind was screamed for her to stop and her body pushed its limit. The soldiers quickly advaned.

"There she is" one soldier yelled. They started to shoot arrows at her. The arrows narrowly miss her. She kept dodging them but one peirced her back. Kagali screamed in pain and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw a white light. Then she saw black feathers.

"Are you ready?" a smooth, gentle voice asked.

"N-no I'm not ready" Kagali said tears brimmed her eyes. A man started to laugh. The feathers disappeared and Kagali's yanked back into reality. She cried in pain as one of the soldiers slapped her. She fell down and the soldier pulled her back up by her arm. Another one came up and they dragged her toward the castle. ~Punishment is coming~ she thought.

Kagali scrubbed the floors of the main hall. It was a smooth white color and elegant tapestry of red and blue hung off the white walls. She considered herself lucky this time. She only got fifteen lashes on the back. That was considered "Mercy" as her master would say. Her back ached, though she didn't show the pain on her face and the fifteen cuts were easily seen. They were long red cuts down, across, and diagonal down her back. She carefully did her chores trying her best not to screw up and get lashed some more. Though it didn't show she was planning another escape. She always did. There was a town nearby but she would never make it. The soldiers were lead by her master an old war lord. He was in his fifties and was named Nadil. No slave had successfully escaped form the castle but Kagali was determined too. In her hand Kagali held a single black feather.

"Was it an angel that came to me?" she asked herself. She stood up finished with teh floor and decided to take a walk in the garden. There was a huge wall that surrounded the peremises. Kagali stopped and looked at the wall. It was about ten feet. As Kagali sighed the black feathers appeared again. Only this time Kagali could see the man. She gasped at what she saw.

"S-Sephiroth" she stutted over her own words. He started to laugh.

"Are you and angel now or a demon?" she asked harshly.

"I am neither angel nor demon" he said. Kagali clenched her teeth.

"Do you really think you can escape silly girl?" he asked mockingly. Oh how he loved to get her mad.

"You lead the attack on my village I will never forgive you, you monster!" she yelled. Sephiroth laughed again.

"S-stop it!" Kagali yelled falling to her knees. She grabbed the nearest thing and chucked it at him. He disappeared. Kagali started to shake and tears fell from her eyes. ~I have to escape I must~ she thought. Kagali got up and started to run blindly into the castle. She let her legs carry her to wherever was going not bothering to stop. Finallyshe stopped in front of a large wooden door.

"The armory?" she questioned her own action of running here. ~Of course weapons~ she thought. She quietly opened the door and walked in. She closed it behind her. She grabbed a dagger and a sword.

"This will do" she said to no one. After she left the armory she ran to her little, dirty, brown room. She frantically searched for the picture and the necklace she owned. After she fiound them she ran out into the garden. After looking around she took off running to the wall so she can jump over it. She jumped and noticed she would land right on the gate. Kagali jumped and saw she would land right on it. She stuck out her arm and landed on her hand. She pushes off on her right hand and propelled herself off of the wall and safely to the other side. As if on cue an alarm went of signaling the soldiers. .

"It's Kagali" one yelled. Now she was determinded to to get away this time. Putting the dagger in her boot and the sword at her side, she took off running. Sephiroth appeared again and laughed at her.

"You won't escape" he mocked.

"Just shut up!" Kagali yelled in anger and frustration. She stopped and pulled out her sword.

"Skilled with a sword...well let us see who is better" he said. She watched as he pulled out a huge sword. Kagali's mouth dropped open.

"That sword is HUGE!" she screamed.

"Masamune" Sepiroth said.

"Oh great he gave it a name" she said and rolled her eyes. Sepiroth smiled at her. He swung at her but she blocked with he sword. He swung again and masamune scratched her shoulder. Kagali lunged at him and he blocked. She jumped back dodging his swinging sword. Kagali cursed under her breath.

"You can't win" Sephiroth mocked.

"It's because of your huge sword!" she screamed at him.

"Over here" came the soldiers vocies.

"You better run" Sephiroth said. Kagali's eyes narrowed and she sheathed her sword. She took off running but didn't get very far because an arrow pierced her leg. She cursed and pulled out the arrow. The blood started to run down her leg. A soldier then tackled her to the ground . Out of reflex she grabbed the dagge in her boot and thrust it into her attacker. He fell limp and she pushed his body off of hers. Panic stricken she stood up looking at the fallen soldier.

"I-I kiled him..I killed a man" she said softly, horrified.

"Theres she is!..look she killed a soldier" yelled some of the men.

"Shoot her down" yelled the lieutenant. Not bothering to pull the dagger out, Kagali dashed off quickly. She stayed low to the ground so she was not easy to spot. After a while she couldn't hear the soldiers so she stopped to rest. Kagali then bursted out laughing. She stood up and threw her hands into the air.

"I did it I escaped...finally" Kagali yelled. Someone chuckled behind her. Kagali quickly turned.

"Who's there?" she called out in question.

"You haven't out run them yet Kagali dear" Sephiroth said.

"Show yourself Sephiroth you rat" Kagali seethed viciously. He laughed. Kagali's ears perked up to the sound of footsteps.

"Don't move Kagali" a man said. Ignoring his statement she turned to him. A soldier was standing there in front of her, his sword in hand.

"You will not take me back to that wretched place" she said in a deathly low voice.

"What are you going to do kill me like you killed Kenshin?" the soldier asked harshly.

"So you knew him...no I won't kill you" Kagali yelled. Her hair covered her eyes and se looked as though she was possessed.

"He got in the way...It was his fault..His blood is on his own head" Kagali said and pulled out her sword.

"Your death will be on your head as well" she said. She lunged at him but he dodged to the right. He brought the hilt of his sword to her back and she fell to the ground. The necklace and picture fell to the ground as well. The picture's glass cracked. Kagali lied on the ground staring at the picture. A woman and a man stood there with a little girl. They were all smiling. The small girl had her mothers raven black hair and her fathers purple eyes. The woman was medium sized and looked so elegant with her raven hair and her bright green eyes. The man stood there proudly with his hand on the little girls shoulder. He had gorgeous purple eyes and dark brown hair. Tears welled up in Kagali's purple eyes as she stares at the photograph. The picture was taken before her village was annihilated. It was her mother, father, and her. A sword was pointed at her neck. She grabbed her sword and rolled away. The soldier steped on her picture getting it all muddy and cracking the glass further. Kagali stood up. She lunged at the soldier again but when he dodged she backed up quickly to avoid her last mistake. Suddenly soldiers surround her.

"I won't let you take me back there" Kagali screamed. Her eyes were wide and her face clearly showed anger. Kagali raises her sword and brought it down thrusting it into her own stomach. She fell to the ground slowly. One of the soldiers cursed loudly and she smiled to herself.

"I've won" she choked out. A light surrounded her.

"Kagali?" the gentle voice asked. All other sound stopped.

"M-Mother?" she asked.

"Why is everyone calling me their mother lately.. are you ready?" the voice asked.

"Yes I think it's time..I'm ready" Kagali answered. A hand appeared through the light and black feathers began to fall.

"You didn't win Kagali" Sephiroth said.

"Kagali please if your ready take my hand" the voice says. "Aireth" Sephiroth said harshly. "Areith?" Kagali questioned.

"Take my hand Kagali" Areith said. Kagali reached out and took Areith's hand. Areith appeared. She wore a long light pink dress the buttoned up the front and her brown hair was braided and held up with a pink bow. She had the most unmistakable emerald green eyes..

"Come then let's go" she said kindly. Kagali turned to Sephiroth for one last look at the man she didn't get to kill. Aireth and Kagali turned and walked off leaving Sephiroth behind. The light consumed them.


End file.
